Pretty Green Eyes
by Wolf Dragon
Summary: Mindless fluff. Keep in mind, I wrote this at 2 in the morning.


Pretty Green Eyes

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'm not making any money. BUT I do own Ducun and DeathBlade.

  
  


_I am alone, yet I need no one. How I wish that was true. All I want is to be loved, yet that is very likely to happen. _Thought Trowa as he worked on the repairs of his Gundam, Heavyarms.

  
  


"Hey Trowa, you done yet?" asked Duo.

  
  


"Hm."

  
  


"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, we're meeting some new person or something like that."

  
  


Duo and Trowa met the other pilots in the lobby of Peace Million. "What took ya?" asked Quatre.

  
  


"Trowa was being annoying and wouldn't hurry up." answered Duo. 

  
  


_If I smack him will anyone mind? _Trowa thought as he smacked Duo.

  
  


'TROWA!!!!!!" screamed all the pilots.

  
  


_I guess so._

  
  


"Come on we have to leave right now! We have a new pilot to meet. All I now is it's a girl." Heero said angrily. 

  
  


"A WOMAN! WOMEN ARE TO WEAK TO PILOT A MOBILE SUIT! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!" screamed you now who.

  
  


"Shut up Wufei, we HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" yelled a very mad Heero. "We're going NOW." And drags the other pilots to the waiting shuttle. "In..NOW!" Everyone boards the shuttle. 

  
  


"Hey they have chess. I'll play ya Trowa." said Duo cheerfully. 

  
  


_Is he annoying or is it just me? This just makes my day, I 'm stuck on a shuttle with Duo and I don't wanna play chess. I don't wanna be alone, in my world of darkness I wish to have someone at my side, through thick and through thin. I want someone to love. WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!? _He screamed in his thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


They arrive at their destination and get off the shuttle, even though Duo wanted to stay on the shuttle and watch cartoons.

  
  


"You guys suck, you made me miss the end of Tenchi Muyo." he complained.

  
  


"Do you ever shut up?" asked Wufei. And grumbles something about Duo being weak. 

"What was that Wu-man??!" Duo asked as he tackled Wufei and started beating him unconscious_._

  
  


_Why me? My must I put up with this? All I want is...Wait why am I talking to myself? It's not like somebody's going to answer. _"Oh is that so? I'm here, I've been here the whole time, listening to you." said a metallic voice. _And who might you be? And why haven't you ever said anything before? _"Because I didn't want to and man you really gotta dust the back of the v shape on my forehead." answered the voice. _HEAVYARMS! Is that you? _"Who else would it be, Santa Clause?" _Yeah I guess you're right. _

  
  


"Hey Trowa you okay? You look like you're asleep with your eyes open." asked Quatre. 

  
  


"Yeah...fine..." Trowa said sounding distant.

  
  


"We have arrived. The beautiful Hilde isn't here to do the honors so Heero will have to substitute. Open the door." said the God of Death. 

  
  


Heero sends Duo the Heero Yuy Death Glare and opens the door. Inside was a young girl about the same age as the pilots, she had white blonde hair, one earing that looked like Trowa's clown mask, she had green eyes, and was wearing a dark black tank top and the same color shorts. Also in the room there was a few unconscious guards.

  
  


"HI!" Duo yelled for no apparent reason.

  
  


"Who did this?! This is injustice! Women are weak!" stuttered Wufei. 

  
  


The girl points a gun at Wufei's head and says, "Women are not weak! By the way, my name is Ducun." 

  
  


_I like her. She's pretty. She has strength, beauty, and um um um um. _"You just met her. I have a feeling that you are going to be GOOD friends. *wink wink nudge nudge*" _Yes I have the same feeling. _"A bit of advise though, INTRODUCE YOURSELF YOU RETARD!" 

  
  
  
  


"Hi, my name is Trowa Barton." 

  
  


"I think your hair looks cool." Dukun replied.

  
  


"You really think so?" 

  
  


"Yep."

  
  


"I'm Duo Maxwell."

  
  


"Heero Yuy." 

  
  


"Don't look at me you weakling woman." 

  
  


"I'm Quatre Rababer Winner. That's Wufei." Quatre said and pointed to Wufei.

  
  


"It's nice to meet you all. As you know I am Ducun." Ducun said politely.

  
  


"Being polite isn't going to win the war." Wufei said still peeved that he had to work with a woman.

  
  


_All I know about the girl is her name and I like her and I think she likes me too. _"And I think you're mentally insane." _Were you talking to me or the author? _"The author. I think you should learn more about Ducun, she seems to be a nice girl, to bad the don't make Gundam's like her." _Oh how do you know, she could have a female Gundam if there is such a thing. _

  
  


"Would you like to see my Gundam? If we're going to be allies we should know something about each other." she said and the wall behind her opened up, revealing a Gundam. "Meet DeathBlade." The Gundam had a huge blade which was different from the other Gundams', it wasn't made out of thermal energy, it was made out of Gundanium and looked vicious. It had lasers, guns, and heat seeker missiles. 

  
  


_Impressing Gundam. _"I'd say. Hot too." _You get all mushy on me and I'm crashing your hard drive. _"Wouldn't think of it." 

  
  


"Impressing." Trowa said breaking the silence.

  
  


"I'd say, the first time I saw it I had a hard time believing that it was my Gundam. I can't wait for our first battle." Ducun said excitedly. 

  
  


_Neither can I. _"You sound like a pervert, Trowa." _Well I'm not and you know it. _

  
  
  
  


"You can't expect me to fight along side a woman." Wufei said angrily.

  
  


"Well you sure fought happily with Sally Po." Duo said smiling.

  
  


"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MAXWELL!!!!!!!!" screamed Wufei as he and Duo started fighting yet again.

  
  


_That's weird don't you think, they hate each other, but yet are friends. I don't get it. What do you think Heavyarms? _"I think......Um...." _I think you're mentally insane. _"Me or the author?" _Both. Okay, I don't feel like talking to you right now. _"Well I'm always gonna be here so you gotta listen to me. BWHAHAHAHAHA!" _Okay, you've lost it. _

  
  


"Ducun we only have five rooms and a couch, you can have my room if you want." Trowa said.

  
  


"That's very kind of you Trowa, but I don't want to be a bother." Ducun replied. 

  
  


"You won't be a bother. You can use my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Trowa said and got a pillow and blanket for the couch. 

  
  


"You don't mind if I watch some tv do you?" she asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

  
  


"No. Do you want some popcorn? I could make some if you'd like." asked Trowa. 

  
  


"That's very kind of you. Yes, I would like some popcorn, please." 

  
  


Trowa goes in the kitchen to make the popcorn. _Hey Heavyarms, you there? _"Oh course I'm here, where else would I be?" _Don't ask me. _"I gotta go hit on DeathBlade, catch ya later." Trowa finishes making the popcorn and returns back to where Ducun was waiting. 

  
  


"I've gotta stop being so polite, it's making me sick." she said to no one in particular.

  
  


"Here's your popcorn, there's a good movie on Starz tonight, I think it's called The Mummy." Trowa said grabbing the remote and changing the channel. 

  
  


"But I wanna watch Within The Rock!"she said and grabbed the remote from Trowa and changed the channel again. 

  
  


"Grrrrrrr...." growled Trowa.

  
  
  
  


"Grrrrrrrr...." growled Ducun and smirks evilly. She grabs a handful of popcorn and throws it at Trowa. Trowa grabs a handful and throws it at her. After a huge popcorn war and a lot of laughing, Trowa starts tickling Ducun.

  
  


"No...hehehe...stop...hehehehe...please...Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe." Ducun said and continues giggling.

  
  


The night progresses and the next morning Duo wakes up to get a sandwich and sees Trowa and Ducun covered in popcorn and in each other's arms. The weird thing was Trowa's face was stained with tears. "Weird. I'm going back to bed." He walks back to his room and collapses on the bed snoring loudly. 

  
  


Trowa wakes up in Ducun's arms, he felt safe and warm. _Heavyarms I think I found the one who would will be by my side. _"Me too." *a pic of Heavyarms with his arm around DeathBlade floats around his mind then disappears* 

  
  


*flash back of that night*

  
  


"Trowa tell me about you past." said Ducun.

  
  


"Hm." 

  
  


"Please?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes.

  
  


"Okay." 

  
  


*end flash back*

  
  


He had told her all his past all his darkest secrets. He wakes up Ducun.

  
  


"You know, they say everyone has a soul mate, and I think that you are my soul mate." Trowa told Ducun.

  
  


"Ditto." 

  
  


They hug each other tenderly and look at each other lovingly.

  
  


"Did you know that you have pretty green eyes?" asked Trowa.

  
  


"No, but you have pretty green eyes too." Ducun replied.

  
  


The End

  
  
  
  


Okay, I got inspired by a Trowa poem. What do ya think? I wanna know. Love and Licks!

  
  


Wolf Dragon


End file.
